


Save the Last Dance

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dancing, Other, Pre-Slash, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [One Shot]Gifts and surprises before they departed ways.[Sakuma and Miyoshi. Secret Santa.]





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



Sakuma had never been happier to enter the door of the East Asia Culture Society building.

The cold weather of December was merciless even to well-trained soldiers like him.

After taking a moment to enjoy the warmth, he headed upstairs to his room to wear something more comfortable and then straight to the cafeteria, which thankfully was empty.

He opened the radio and tried to focus on his paperwork.

He enjoyed working with music playing. It helped him calm down. He thanks his mother for teaching him to love music.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a familiar figure.

‘Am I interrupting, Sakuma?’ Miyoshi said as he entered the room.

‘No· not at all.’ He greeted him. ‘How come you aren’t out with the others?’

‘I had some other business to attend to. And thankfully, it finished early. You’re still working?’

‘Yeah, I need to finish this paperwork for the General Staff Office by tomorrow.’

‘I see.’

The brunette went to the cabinet and brought a whiskey and two glasses.

‘Would you like some?’ He asked him.

‘Sure, why not.’

The other man sat across of him and offered him a glass.

They sat in silence for a while· the only noise in the room being the radio. The music playing was some foreign jazz songs Sakuma did not understand. The other man, however, was quietly humming to them.

Suddenly, Miyoshi stood up and stretched his hand towards the other man.

‘Shall we dance?’

Sakuma stared at him for a while and the other man let out a sign.

‘I’m not plotting anything.’ He reassured him. ‘I just really like this song and you’re the only one available to be my partner.’

‘Well, if that’s the case...’ The other man said and stood up.

Soon, they began shifting through the cafeteria. It was one of the rare moments Sakuma could appreciate the other man’s grace. The way he swifts around the room has an unearthly and, yet familiar beauty to it.

‘I must say, you’re not that bad at this Sakuma.’

‘Well, my mother was a performer. She taught me to dance and play the piano a little.’

The other man laughed.

‘I had no idea the uptight lieutenant had such a side.’

‘Well, I can be surprising.’

They continued swifting through the cafeteria until the song ended.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a curious Hatano.

‘Here you are, Miyoshi.’ He said. ‘Yuuki has been looking for you.’

‘Coming right up.’ And with that, the other man left the room.

‘Well, I guess I have to go.’ Miyoshi greeted him. ‘That was fun. Let’s dance again sometime.’ And headed to leave the room.

As he was about to open the door he turned and faced Sakuma.

‘I almost forgot.’ He said and searched for something in his pocket. ‘This is for you.’ He exclaimed and handed a small box to him.

‘What is this?’

‘Do you know what day is it today?’

‘Yes, the 25th of December. What of it?’

‘Well, today takes place a western holiday called ‘Christmas’. Yukki told us about it. One of its customs is to exchange gifts with those we care about. I and the others exchange our gifts but we didn’t give you one so here you go.’ He answered and left the room.

Once he was alone, Sakuma opened the box.

Inside there was a small wooden toy soldier in a western uniform. He also noticed a note inside the box.

_This is called a ‘nutcracker’. It’s another Christmas tradition and it kind of made me think of you. I know you’re leaving for the frontlines soon, so consider it as a good luck charm._

_Miyoshi-_

Sakuma looked at his gift and smiled a little.

If only this tranquility could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for @dokuhan on Tumblr.


End file.
